


Spark of the Flame

by jazminealthia, sksdwrld



Series: Duality of Nature [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, M/M, Protective Siblings, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Twins, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazminealthia/pseuds/jazminealthia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallum told himself it didn't happen so many times, he'd almost believed it. It was almost forgotten.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark of the Flame

He'd complain about interviews, but it would be a lie to say they bothered him. People asking him stupid fucking questions and actually caring about what he had to say? Interviews were great. It was a set period of time, a limited number of questions. Kallum could handle that. Eventually they'd go the fuck away. The cameras that followed him around, they could fuck themselves.

But these zine interviews, when they ran 'model FAQs' with some of his shots, it was thirty minutes of some gorgeous person, for all intents and purposes, sucking his dick. It was alternately flirting and berating, lavishing praise and insulting. Even when they hated him they loved him, it was just a different kind of love. And Kallum was all about love. Plus the angry ones were always faster to fuck; it seems a hate lay is more morally justifiable than just starfucking. Who knew?

This girl, this girl was desperately trying to be the angry girl but very obviously not.

_Don't you think it's a little cliche for the young hot child of Hollywood parents to act out the way you do?_

"Act out the way I do?" He loved this question. It was a thin veil of disapproval covering the obvious fact that she was already thinking of all the places he could fuck her. He shrugged with a smirk. "I'm bipolar. Sometimes shit gets intense. But that's not a product of Hollywood. Hollywood just provides for a lot more interesting a playground."

_Are you really Bipolar or just using that as an excuse?_

The lilting question, still teasing at calling him the bad boy, calling him a liar, a low down, no good, interviewer fucking boy. Kal sat up a little straighter, folding his arms. "Well, if I'm not I'd like to know what pills I've been taking for the past four years." He smirked. "And my parents must be just fucking lazy parents making me go to therapy so much. Talk to the shrink so I don't have to talk to them." The woman bit the corner of her lip. He was so close. "I can be a real fucking pain in the ass to listen to."

_Oh, you're not so bad. Maybe a little full of yourself sometimes..._ A giggle. Fuck she was squirming trying not to cut the interview short.

"Hey, what have I said today that was full of myself? You've asked two questions!" Kal splayed his hands in the air as a sign of compliance. "I've been good. So far."

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, making sure her cleavage was amply displayed. This woman... fuck what was her name... raised an eyebrow. _Well then you should get off for good behavior._ Oh the double entendre, the cliche double etendre. Fuck he could feel her on him already. _How about one last question and we can call it a day?_

"If the people upstairs are alright with it, go right ahead. Make it count."

_Scoop me._ Kal's face went dumbstruck. _Come on Kallum. Scoop me. Tell me something no one knows._

It wasn't a terribly interesting question. It was lazy. He snorted. "Practically my entire life is on camera. You just too lazy to do your research?"

The woman looked taken aback. _The camera isn't the truth, Kallum. How many times have you said that?_

Kallum ran his tongue around his teeth. "Using my own logic against me. You're a tricky one."

_So there's gotta be something, right? Something the camera doesn't catch. Something the camera hides. Something you hide._

"Yeah, there's plenty." He suddenly felt uneasy and started chewing on the inside of his cheek. "But I like some of that stuff hidden. It's why I hide it."

She turned off cameras that were recording the interview and slid her chair forward. Her hand grazed his knee and ran up his thigh, stopping just below where he was tucked down his pant leg. "Listen Kallum, if you give me something big..."

"Oh I can do that." With the pretenses obviously gone his hand caught hers and pulled it up.

"You..." she ran her thumb over it and made a small gasp for air before pulling back. "You know what I mean. If you tell me something huge I get a big fucking promotion and John fucking Pizeri can be working for me."

"John Pizeri?" The name was sour on his lips. He hadn't dared even think it for the past four years. Not even Dr. D knew about John motherfucking Pizeri. Because he spent the past four years convincing himself he'd never even met this man.

"Yeah. Total fucking stud. Acts like such a fucking misogynist I want him licking my damn boots."

"He should really try focusing on licking other things besides your boots." If he changed the subject maybe she'd forget. If he could just fuck her...

She shifted around in her seat and arched her back as she leaned towards him, again pushing her tits up and out. After a chuckle she bit her lip. "Save the pillow talk for the pillow. John always says he gets the best fucking scoops, the biggest damn stories. He says he climbed his way up from being a worthless PA on the backs of lesser men."

That wording. He had to use that wording, didn't he? John motherfucking Pizeri. Yeah, shithead, you climbed on the backs of lesser men. If by lesser of course you mean in years. Kal could still feel the man's hot, anxious breath on his neck, his calloused and clammy hand on his stomach, and... "You say he's your boss?"

"Yeah. He's trying to sell us to one of the big names, get picked up as a legitimate show. And so we have to dig. So. Give me something big." She gripped hold of his thigh and lasciviously ran her hand up his leg, making a point of squeezing his cock. "So you can give me something bigger."

Kallum stared intently. Not at the woman, whose name he gave up on remembering, but just past her. He could make this man's life a living hell without even naming names. The _scoop_ he'd wanted to further his career could simultaneously destroy him. But it would destroy his family, no matter what. It could throw his life into a tailspin. Fuck it. He liked spinning. "Turn the cameras back on." He grinned as she nodded and pushed the button. "You want something I've hidden? I've got a good one. One other soul... and one piece of shit... knows about this. So it's big."

_Well I like big_.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Once he'd made the decision that he was going to say this she may as well have been a potato. "So it's fairly well known that I had a... reputation when I was in school. It started when I was 14 and this guy I fucking hated gave me a blow job in the locker room. I'd joked about that shit for years but it was the first time it had every _actually_ happened. Well I was talking about it with one of the PAs that acted as our babysitters. And he got really interested." Kallum smirked and leaned forward. He could see John fucking Pizeri watching this tape and shitting himself. "I mean like, really interested. Asking me if I was really _like that_ or if it was just a one time thing. I was 14, I mean what the fuck do I know? And that's what I said. So this guy offered to... uh... help me figure out what I really liked."

The woman's face dropped and she pushed the button for the cameras. "You're not fucking serious, are you?"

"You wanted big, baby."

"I didn't want a fucking lie!"

Kallum snorted. "Go ahead. Think it's a lie. It's why I never said anything in the first place."

Her entire demeanor changed. She folded her arms around herself and furrowed her brow. "This is serious fucking shit you're about to say here, Kallum. Like I'm pretty sure I'd have to go to the fucking cops."

"Fine." He sighed. "You want me to tell you about a three way I had with some dumb fucking famewhore and her well hung boyfriend?" It was never going to come out because it wasn't sexy. It made people uncomfortable. They wanted to hear about the crazy exploits between young hot bodies, not the clumsy fucking of a 14 year old by a thirty year old in a position of power. And so it goes. She pushed a few buttons, rewinding the footage, stopping and hitting record. Like it never happened. Because who would believe him anyway?

~*~*~

_Kallum paced around his room. For nearly a week all he could think about was that moment in the locker room. Fucking self righteous Ezra on his knees. But he had to stop thinking about it; he was hard all the time and it was freaking Keira out. His mom and dad chalked it up to hormones, but Keira knew. He felt sick that it bothered her; the last thing he wanted to do was make her upset._

_When John walked into the room he jumped. "Hey Kal, just checking about your homework...." he stared at Kal as he very obviously tried hiding his erection. John chuckled. "Ah. Gotcha." But instead of going the fuck away, which is what Kal really wanted, John sat down on the bed. "I know it's gotta be tough going through this shit when your Dad is old as dirt."_

_"Not really. Its not like he doesn't still fuck." Kal shrugged. "They get it."_

_"So you talk to them about things that happen?" John raised an eyebrow._

_"Well. Not yet. I mean it was just last week and I don't really know how they'd take it cause it wasn't a girl..." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them._

_John leaned forward. "So. You're..."_

_"I don't fucking know, man!" Kal paced around the room. He couldn't sit still and have his dick just tenting his damn shorts. "I like girls too. It's just..." He laughed. "I've been telling people to suck my dick since I was like, ten. And this guy was in the shower after gym and he wouldn't stop staring. So I told him he either had to suck it or get the fuck out of the shower. And he said he wanted to!" Kal flushed a little remembering it; Ezra's awkward fumbling when he didn't know what to do with his hands, his teeth grazing him a few times, his tongue flailing around at first but somehow finding a rhythm that made Kal's eyes roll back._

_"And you liked it." John licked his lips in a way that Kal knew probably meant something more. "It's okay. You're kind of in the house of hetero over here, so I get if you feel uncomfortable talking about it with them. But I've been there, Kal."_

_"You've been in a gym shower getting your dick sucked?"_

_John snorted. "Actually, yes." When Kal's eyes widened John shifted his weight, crossing and uncrossing his legs, eyes darting up and down. "I mean, how much do you even... know about..."_

_"Fucking? Do you know where you are right now?" He stopped and laughed._

_"About two men."_

_Kal shrugged and went back to pacing. "I know basically what's supposed to happen. Insert dick A into slot B or C."_

_"Sex deconstructed sounds very... unsexy."_

_"Yeah well it is what it fucking is." Kal laughed, walked over to the other side of the room and tuned his music on. There was homework to do. He knew there was homework to do. But fucking Ezra and his big fucking mouth... He heard John stand up and felt him lingering behind him._

_"When you break it down to basics, yeah, that's what fucking is. But it's not all it can be." Neither of them moved. "For all the sex ed you may get, nothing can really teach you like experience."_

_Kal's stomach flipped. His cock was hard as a damn rock and here was this guy, this creepy old fucking perv, saying shit like that. "Yeah well the net has enough porn I can find plenty of experiences to learn from." He wanted John to go away because it felt intensely wrong for him to be there. But at the same time he really, really wanted to get off. He wanted John to leave so he could wack a quick one and maybe get on with his fucking day so his parents wouldn't flip their shit about his homework._

_"I mean real experience, Kal." John took a step closer, just close enough for the bulge in his jeans to rub against Kal's ass. "No way to tell if you really like something until you try it, right?"_

_"You're making it sound like I'm a kid who doesn't want to eat his fucking brussel sprouts. It felt **good**. I mean, I can't fucking stop thinking about how good it felt, man." He turned around. "And I mean, does this fucking look like I wouldn't like it?"_

_John stared and before Kal could even realize it the older man's hand was cupping his tented bulge, running his thumb back and forth. It sent shivers up his spine. He couldn't move. "I think you would. But I'd be glad to help you figure it out." John took a step closer, staring into Kal in a way Ezra definitely hadn't. It didn't feel like that, it didn't feel normal at all. But the more he stood there the more the PA kept stroking him and it felt good, it felt really good. Words couldn't escape his lips so he just nodded. The smile that crept onto John's face was unnerving. His other hand went up to Kal's shoulder and he encouraged him to turn around. John's lips were near his ear. "Just put your hands on the wall and try to relax. It might feel strange at first but trust me. It'll feel good." Terrified and aroused Kal followed instructions as best he could. When he put his hands on the wall John grabbed his hips and pulled them out so his ass was just...out there. John leaned over top of Kal, pressing his hardened cock against him as he turned up the music. He didn't want anyone to hear. And Kal was fine with that, he was fine with no one hearing, no one knowing. After Ezra had sucked him off that self righteous prick told him he was a deviant. Then Kal thought he was trying to save face. Now he thought maybe he was right, because he was bracing himself against a wall in his bedroom, hard as a fucking rock, with some guy over twice his age unbuttoning Kal's pants. When John's hand slid down inside his boxers they both gasped. "I can see why that kid wanted to suck your dick, Kal. Fuck." His hand stroked slowly as he breathed hotly into Kal's ear. "You like that?" Kal couldn't talk so he just nodded. Being wanted was hot, being jerked off was hot, but he still felt... wrong. "Good. Just focus on that, okay? Focus on how good it feels."_

_Kal's heart started pounding loudly in his ears. "What... what are..." he tried finding more words but John squeezed him as he stroked down. He took a sharp intake of breath._

_"I'm gonna show you what it's like. I'm gonna teach you how it's done, big boy." The words hissed out of his mouth as the sound of his zipper sliding down somehow echoed over the music. Kal felt the man's now freed erection spring out and rub against his thighs and he squeezed his eyes shut. He had to focus on his own dick, focus on how that felt... he'd get off and everything would be fine... John's hand tugged at the back of Kal's shorts and slid them down just enough to expose his ass. The older man moaned and squeezed each cheek before his fingers started rubbing around and pressing his entrance. Kal puckered shut at the unexpected prodding and John moaned again, slowly increasing the speed and pressure of his strokes. It felt good, so everything felt good. It didn't matter if he was scared, if he was unsure, his cock was about to explode. "Fuck. You've gotta let me in, big boy. Relax. Focus on your big fucking cock, okay? Focus on how fucking good you feel." John's hand pulled away from his ass and Kal could hear a wet noise behind him._

_He wanted to run away but John was jerking him off so fucking well, it was almost better than the blow job. It was skilled and painfully slow, but still so good... Kal took a deep breath as something slippery pushed inside him, through the tension. It pushed in and out and Kal's trepidation was going away. It felt surprisingly good. Weird. Very weird. But if this... before he could think something more pushed into him and he whimpered. "What..." he'd thought that had been it. Yeah it felt small for a dick but what the fuck did he know? "What.." he tensed and clenched and started trembling. The fingers kept pushing, twisting in time with the stroking. It was wrong but he felt good, he felt confused, he felt scared..._

_"Shhh." John nuzzled at Kal's neck and suddenly there was another finger joining the two, stretching out against Kal's tightening muscles. "The more I do this the less it'll hurt you, big boy. Trust me." He moaned and pushed his fingers deeper, stretching and petting his insides. Kal gagged and shook. Trust. This man was asking for his trust. For a moment he lost himself in the irony. "Okay. Now remember. Focus on your cock. Focus on how well I'm jerking you off, how tight my hand is and how you just keep feeling harder and harder, how fucking close you must be..." There was another wet sound, a loogie aiming down his back, sliding down and into him. As soon as it reached him Kal felt a force unlike any he'd felt. He gasped for air, the pressure unbearable, pain welling up... "Fuck you've got the sweetest, tightest fucking ass... let me in some more, big boy, relax and let me in... I promise once I'm all the way in that'll be it, I'm not gonna put you through too much too soon. I won't hurt you." Kal was delirious. He hurt. But he felt good. And it could be worse, right? It could be worse... he could've just rammed it in there, he didn't have to jerk him off... how fucking insane was he? This wasn't right, it felt good but wrong, the pleasurable sensations shot through him with every stroke, every squeeze. Dr. D mentioned positive reinforcement during one of their talks, using pleasure as a reward for something else, something worse, something you wouldn't do... he was starting to enjoy the pain, the strangeness, the fullness. When John's chest was flush against his back he growled. "Fuck you feel so good." As promised John stilled, his other hand slid around him, up his shirt, his fingers digging into Kal's stomach. "Now just let me take care of you, big boy."_

_Kal's eyes shut tightly. This wasn't right. It wasn't and he knew it but God he wanted to come so badly, and he would, he would if he just ignored the age difference, the pressure of another man's dick inside him. He opened his eyes for a moment and to his horror there was Keira, staring in disgust. Fuck. He felt sick. He didn't want her to see him like this, being a fucking deviant. That's what he was. It had to be because it felt good and it shouldn't. He was scared and still it felt good. He couldn't let her know, she had to think he was fine, she had to think he was just about to hit manic. So he smiled and put a finger to his lips and pushed the door shut. When it latched he closed his eyes and let the tears well up. He traumatized her. All he was supposed to do was keep her safe and now... he trembled, feeling every muscle twitch and constrict._

_"Oh you fucking tease..." John moaned and his hand moved harder, faster, jerking him with the force Kal knew he really wanted to fuck him with. Kal struggled to catch his breath, his head swimming. "Come on big boy, come for me, come for me so I can feel your tight fucking ass squeeze around me. That's all I fucking need you've got me so fucking close already, you hot piece. Come for me." Kal tried to shut out the words, the breath, he felt so good he started squirming, hips jerking. John moaned and rubbed his thumb over Kal's head, smearing the trickling liquid over him lasciviously, sending Kal to the precipice. When he was thoroughly covered John squeezed and stroked hard and fast, and that was it. His mouth gaped open and eyes slammed shut as he came. The strokes kept going, through his orgasm, prolonging it, making him tense and constrict every muscle in his body. "Fuck! Yes squeeze me, squeeze me with that sweet tight ass... fuck!" His hips trembled and pushed against Kal. "Take it, take it big boy."_

_Everything stilled. Kal thought he was going to pass out. Everything tingled and felt amazing but it hurt too. He couldn't figure out which sensation was bigger. When John pulled out Kal let out a small cry. John put a reassuring hand on his back and shushed him. Like he was a kid who just woke up from a nightmare. But he couldn't let anyone know. He couldn't let anyone realize exactly how fucked up he was. Tell Keira he liked it and he wanted it because he was hard, he came for fucks sake. He had to have liked it. Maybe he was heading to manic. "Get out."_

_"Hey, hey it's okay..." John tried rubbing Kal's shoulder but Kal shrugged it off._

_"I have to fucking change." He wanted to stare him down, to not show how weak he was. But he couldn't look, so he put his hand on the doorknob and stared at John's shoes. "This didn't fucking happen."_

_"If you say so." There was something in his voice. Kal finally forced himself to look up and the man was grinning like an idiot. "Get yourself cleaned up." And he walked out the door, leaving Kal standing by the wall._

~*~*~

The woman was staring at him. "Kallum?" She ducked her head, trying to lock eyes with him. He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to look at anyone. 

"I'm done." He pushed himself up.

"What?" She stood up and put a hand on his arm. He jerked it away and stared at her, eyes wide. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Isn't that the question of the goddamn year?" Kallum snorted a laugh and walked out of the room, leaving the interviewer staring in disbelief.


End file.
